Mass Effect NT Warrior
by Daisy-023
Summary: After sacrificing herself to secure synthesis of synthetic and organic life Shepard awakens in a new world where humans and synthetics coexist for mutual benefit.


**A/N: Warning, this story will be somewhat AU, so if you don't like it, don't review just to bitch about my perceived shortcomings, alright?**

**Chapter 1: New World, New Beginning.**

Mikaya Shepard was surprised when sensation began to return to her, because she knew the energy beam should have disintegrated her body – and conscious mind – entirely. Confused and worried, she opened her eyes.

_What the hell?_

She was lying face down on the dirty concrete of a city back alley; she could hear traffic and the bustle of everyday life not far away.

_This is strange, something's off... hold on, I feel somewhat different._

She carefully examined herself. Realising that, for some incomprehensible reason, her body had changed into that of a four-year-old.

_If the Catalyst gave me a chance to live a new life, then I'd better not squander the gift._

"Hey," a man's voice said from somewhere close by. "Are you okay?"

Mikaya jumped in fright and let loose a wave of biotic energy, missing the newcomer completely.

"Hey, easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-okay..." Mikaya stammered as the man crouched down and looked her in the eye.

"I'm Yuichiro Hikari, what's your name?"

"M-Mikaya," the scared girl stammered.

"Well, Mikaya, you seem to be a bit lost. I'll check your public registry file and... Oh... Your parents were killed in a plane crash a few months back, you want to come with me?"

Mikaya nodded. Hikari stood, picked her up and carried her out of the alley.

**/**

"Haruka, I'm home!" Yuichiro called as he entered the house with Mikaya asleep in his arms.

"Yuichiro, what's... oh my...!" Haruka caught sight of the child asleep in her husband's arms and gaped.

"I found her in a back alley, according to her public registry file her parents were killed when Flight 595 went down a few months ago."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"It's Mikaya, that's all I got from her verbally when I found her. I must've scared her stiff." Yuichiro deliberately omitted the energy wave Mikaya had flung at him as if acting on some kind of ingrained instinct.

"Understandable, she was alone and unable to fend for herself."

"She also lost her parents at a young age, do you think...?"

"That we could adopt her; why not? She's just adorable." Haruka was about six months pregnant, medical scans indicating that the baby was a boy. She could see the benefits of having an elder daughter to keep her son in check, and she couldn't get over how pretty Mikaya was.

"Mikaya Hikari. I like the sound of that." Yuichiro whispered, settling Mikaya on the couch and arranging a cushion under her head before taking off his coat and tucking it around her to ward off the winter chill. She stirred slightly and moaned.

"There, there, sweetie," Haruka said gently. "You're safe now, sleep tight."

The couple went upstairs to their own room and settled into bed. Basking in the happiness they felt for the new addition to their family. Mikaya Hikari would change the lives of many, that much was clear to them.

**/**

_4 years later..._

"Hey, Lan, you gotta try and catch me!" Mikaya giggled as she played chase with her four-year-old brother in the back yard of her family home in DenTech City. The eight-year-old girl took off running; Lan hot on her heels and grinning like a maniac. The determination in his eyes was fiery enough to light a candle at ten paces, something that was unusual in a child of his age. Lan suddenly tripped on a rock that Mikaya had "accidentally" dislodged with her shoe and fell flat on his back with a startled yelp. His momentum switching as physics took hold.

"Hey, no fair!" he called to his sister, laughing.

"Tactical superiority is never _fair_, Lan," Mikaya smirked as she helped him to his feet. "Still, good try."

"Thanks, Mikaya."

"Better luck next time?"

"You know it!"

"Mikaya, Lan! Lunch time!" Haruka called from the back porch.

"Coming, Mom!" the siblings called back.

As they entered the kitchen the smell and sound of sizzling meat assaulted their senses. Haruka was clearly working on her spaghetti and meat sauce, something the kids enjoyed immensely.

"Go and sit up, I'll dish it up in a minute."

"Okay."

After eating lunch the two of them went back to their game, and this time around, Lan won fair and square.

**/**

_1 year later..._

"Hey, Mikaya, could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Mikaya walked over to her father and sat down on the couch next to him.

"After some careful thought, I've decided to program your personal NetNavi when you go into the fifth grade in a few months."

"Where's this heading?"

"I'm going to let you decide what you want your new Navi to look like, sound like and what powers it'll have access to. I can even create some custom Battlechips for you to use in Net Battles."

"Wow..."

"There's some tech at SciLab that should enable me to read your memories concerning the war with the Reapers. I can use those, in concert with your choices, to customise your Navi."

"Thanks, Dad."

**/**

_5 years later..._

"YOU NO WIN!" GutsMan yelled. Lan's Navi grunted and dodged the larger Navi's attack. He flew at GutsMan and attempted a tackle, but the custom Navi just threw him off. "Me number one NetNavi!"

"Blaster, Battlechip in! Download!"

Lan's Navi fired the blaster at GutsMan who blocked it with impunity. "Guts, guts, guts!"

"Cybersword, Battlechip in! Download!"

Lan's Navi charged with a yell, only to be stopped cold by GutsMan, his Cybersword shattering on contact.

"Delete him, GutsMan." Dex sneered.

GutsMan flung Lan's Navi across the arena, he crashed to the ground, his right arm severely damaged.

"_Recreating right arm: execute."_

"Stream out of there!" Lan started to panic.

"Not so fast." Dex taunted.

GutsMan attacked and forced Lan's Navi to log out.

"_NetNavi, logging out."_

"Oh yeah, give it up everyone! Dex wins yet again."

Lan groaned in embarrassment. He'd lost so many Net Battles against Dex and GutsMan that it wasn't even funny.

"Lan, quit playing like a rookie or you'll never be able to beat my GutsMan!" Dex laughed mockingly.

**/**

Lan and Mikaya were walking home, Lan was feeling rather annoyed. "That makes eighteen Net Battles I've lost to Dex and GutsMan.

"Yeah, I know, but what do you expect if you just have a plain old NetNavi?"

Mikaya's PET started to beep, she retrieved it from her belt and typed a command.

"Mikaya, calendar uplink, you have a gymnastics class now."

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot, Twilight."

"If only I had a custom made NetNavi like you."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm heading to the park for a bit, see ya later."

"Sure."

**/**

Lan sat on the steps near the jungle gym at the park and ran diagnostics on his Navi.

"Right arm operating at half strength, recommendation: no more Net Battles."

"Huh? NOOOOO!" Lan flopped back and stared up at the sky. After a short while a silvery object fell on his chest, causing him to sit up and struggle with it. "Nyaa, a _fish_?"

"You look as surprised as a gofer in a stampede." Maysa chuckled.

"Hey, come on, Maysa, you could've hit me on the head with this, I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"I heard you played some lame game against Dex and lost."

"Not a game, Maysa, it was a Net Battle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; nets are actually made for fishing."

"I said Net Battle. But then again, you're the only person on earth without his own PET."

"I did have a salmon for a pet when I was a young'un."

"No, P-E-T, PErsonal Terminal. Here, check it." Lan took out his PET and showed it to Maysa.

"Oh, that kind of pet, my FISH was still more fun."

"Not as much fun as operating your own virtual net warrior, and when we jack into the net, our NetNavis face of in sweet cyber-battles! Come on, you've gotta admit that's pretty tight."

Maysa just rubbed some gunk out of his ear. "Yes indeed, very interesting. Know what'll really snap your chaps? Fish don't have eyelids."

Several fire trucks drove by at high speed, sirens blaring.

"Looks like more fires have broken out." Maysa commented.

"Weird how ovens are catching on fire all over town," Lan replied.

"Speaking of ovens, I'd better go check mine," Maysa handed Lan a couple of fish from the cooler box on the back of his bike. "Remember to eat lots of calcium now, y'hear?"

"Okay, whatever you say!" Lan called after him as he took off.

**/**

"How scary, there've been over ten mysterious fires this week." Haruka commented.

"I'll bet it has something to do with the computer controls," Lan said. "I should check our oven."

"Don't worry about it, I had the dealer look at it yesterday and he said that everything was normal."

"Lots of weird stuff has been going on, seconds please."

"Same here," Mikaya held her bowl out.

"Sure, oh, Lan I almost forgot, a letter arrived for you from dad today, I left it in the counter."

"Snail mail, not email?" Lan picked up the envelope.

"Sent all the way from Borneo,"

"Sounds far away," Lan picked up the letter. "Dad travels the world, having adventures, and I'm stuck going to school."

"Having adventures, being a scientist like your dad. You can grow up to be anything you want, Lan, just-."

"'Just keep up your schoolwork', Dad says the same thing... huh?" Lan blinked as he extracted the contents of the envelope.

"So what's inside? Some souvenir from Borneo?"

"A custom burned disk! This is great! I can't wait to download it!" Lan finished his meal in a rush then raced upstairs to his room.

"Oh man, if he remembered our promise then this has gotta be it!" Lan placed the disk in his PET charger's media drive and powered it up.

"Systems administrator active, please enter password."

Lan typed in his password.

"Password accepted, loading."

The download indicator bar appeared on the screen, filling up before being replaced by a dialogue box. Lan clicked 'okay'.

"Download complete."

Lan turned back to his PET. "Core logic installed. Engage."

"Running program with new mega configuration,"

The screen suddenly blacked out.

"That's kinda weird, the installation is completed, but nothing's happening."

All of a sudden the PET powered up again. "Second stage installation commencing, rebuffered partitions have been defragmented. Program import completed congratulations. While the operating system for your PET has been fully loaded there will be a minor delay before it can be used. Estimated time until program is ready: three hours."

"Huh, that's it?"

"That's it."

Lan moaned in frustration and placed his PET back on the charger. He got up from his desk and fell facedown across the bed.

"And I thought it was the program for my personal NetNavi. Thanks a lot, Dad."

**/**

"Like father, like son," Haruka sighed, having an internal conversation with her husband. "Our boy is turning out just like you."

**/**

Mikaya sighed softly as she heard Lan struggling against his frustration at the three hour long download time for his custom NetNavi. She was about to turn back to her seventh grade homework when Twilight, her custom NetNavi, appeared on her computer screen. "Problem, Mikaya?"

"It doesn't seem fair that Lan waited so long for his custom NetNavi only to be forced to wait for three hours straight just for installation."

"Hmm, I smell a rat..." Twilight mused.

"You don't say."

**/**

"Lan?"

"..."

"Lan?"

"..."

"Lan!"

"..."

"Hey, Lan Hikari!"

"Wha- _oww_!" Lan fell off his bed with a heavy thump and picked himself up. "Hey, man, it's too early for all that shouting, okay?"

"Psst, over here,"

"Huh?"

"Here, inside your PET."

"In my PET... huh?" looking out at him from the PETs screen was what was clearly a custom NetNavi. He had blue armour, a helmet and some kind of power pack attached to his back.

"Hey, rise and shine, Lan."

"Who're you?"

"I'm MegaMan, nice to meet you.

"MegaMan?"

"You bet, the one and only, I'm your custom NetNavi programmed by your dad."

"My very own personal NetNavi?"

"Takes you a long time to wake up doesn't it, Lan?"

"I don't get it."

"What's wrong?"

"My dad and I had a deal, he promised he'd program my own NetNavi when I go into the fifth grade, but, um..."

"But?"

"You're not what I had in mind at all, I was expecting a NetNavi with a bigger body, a really strong warrior."

"So?"

"I want my old NetNavi back."

"Wait a second." MegaMan chuckled, but stopped as soon as a burst of virtual flame caught his eye.

"What's that? Lan! in the kitchen!"

"Huh?"

"LAN!" Haruka screamed, clearly frightened. Lan grabbed his PET and bolted downstairs.

"Mom! What happened?"

"It's the oven! I can't put it out!"

Lan grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to douse the flames, only for them to flare up again."

"Flames are too strong! the computer system is out of control!"

"Lan, Lan!"

"Huh?"

"Jack me into the oven's computer, I'll mega-scan the net and check things out!"

"There's no time!"

"Just do it!"

"If you say so," Lan cooled the fire to a safe temperature and tossed the extinguisher aside. He grabbed his PET and extended the jack-in cable.

"Jack-in, MegaMan!"

Lan connected his PET to the jack-in port, sending MegaMan into the cyber matrix.

**/**

A beam of light touched down in the cyber matrix and resolved into MegaMan. The reason for the fire was immediately apparent to the NetNavi. Mettaur and CanDevil viruses were running rampant.

"A swarm of computer viruses, if I don't stop them they'll hack apart the oven's cyber matrix and everything will go up in flames."

MegaMan powered up his primary weapon, a buster, and began firing at the viruses. "Time to do a little virus busting!" MegaMan shot multiple CanDevil and Mettaur viruses before a large group of the latter charged him, forcing him to leap into the air and dodge them. He shot more viruses down until they were completely deleted. MegaMan then noticed the silhouette of another Navi in a nearby wall of flames.

"Huh?"

"Blazes! What have you done, meddling NetNavi?" the Navi faded away, taking the flames with it.

"Hmm... what was that?"

**/**

The fire started to die down before extinguishing completely. Haruka peeked out from behind the kitchen counter. "The fire's out."

"Jack-out," Lan said, disconnecting his PET from the oven. "That was great! You were great, MegaMan, forget what I said earlier about you being too small!"

Megaman chuckled; Lan had warmed to him after all.

"And you know what else?" Lan continued. "I think you're even strong enough to beat Dex's GutsMan. Hey, we could kick butt at the N-One Grand Prix Net Battles!"

"Yeah!"

**/**

Lan skated towards the school, catching up with Dex easily. "Hey, Dex!"

"Lan, I'm surprised you'd show your face around here after losing to me yesterday."

"I challenge you and GutsMan again. Meet me in the study hall after school."

Dex grinned. "Ha-hah, you must like losing."

"No way! Tomorrow you won't be showing your face!"

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Hey, Lan, do they actually let you have Net Battles at school?" MegaMan asked.

"Not really, but if you don't tell anyone I won't."

**/**

"Okay everybody," Ms Mari addressed the class. "Today we have a new student joining us, would you all please welcome Maylu Sakurai."

Said girl, wearing a pink shirt and trousers with a light blue vest over the top and a pair of trainers, gave a nervous smile to the class. "Um... hi,"

"Go sit next to Lan, oh, and you can jack your Navi into the network hub at the back of the room."

"Thanks," Maylu walked to the back of the room and pulled out her PET. She then extended the jack-in cable and connected it to the jack-in port, sending her Navi into the cyber matrix. Maylu holstered the device and sat next to Lan, who smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back. "Lan Hikari, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"My guardian works for SciLab; she told me a fair bit about you."

"You're Yuriko Ozono's ward?"

"Yeah, I'd tell you more about me, but given the fact we're in class now..."

"Yeah, come sit with me at lunch time and we'll talk more."

"Alright."

**/**

In the network hub at the back of the classroom, several NetNavis were conversing with one another. One in particular, a female Navi with blonde hair, green eyes and wearing pink and black was introducing herself.

"Hi, guys, I'm Roll,"

MegaMan stepped forward. "Hi, Roll; I'm MegaMan, nice to meet you."

"Greetings, Roll, I am Glyde, personal assistant to Miss Yai Ayano." Glyde bowed and kissed Roll's hand, causing the small female Navi to blush slightly. Twilight stepped forward.

"I'm Twilight, MegaMan's older sister."

"I'll take it your relationship mirrors that of your NetOps?"

"That's right."

"Part of my programming was to take care of Maylu according to her best interests. She was alone when we met; she'd lost most of her memories in a car accident, the only thing she knew about herself was her name."

"It must've been difficult, meeting your NetOp while she was in that kind of condition."

"Yeah, it was."

**/**

Maylu grabbed her tray and moved through the cafeteria, spotting Lan and moving to sit with him. She noticed that he wasn't alone, there were two girls with him, one was short enough to pass as a second grader at a glance, meaning she clearly had a growth issue. She had blonde hair tied back in two pigtails and brown eyes; she wore a red dress, white ankle socks and brown leather shoes. The second girl was slightly taller than Lan, with jet black hair and dark grey eyes; she wore black trousers, boots and a black high-collar, long-sleeve t-shirt with a thick red stripe running down the right sleeve from collar to wrist and a logo, N7, printed on the right side of the chest.

Maylu set her tray down and gave them a friendly smile. "Hey."

"Hi there, you must be Maylu, I'm Mikaya Hikari."

"Lan's sister?"

"You guessed it. The short girl is Yai Ayano."

"Hey, who're you calling short!?" Yai protested indignantly.

"Sorry about that, Yai."

"Eh, no biggie,"

As the group ate their lunch, Mikaya noticed that Maylu was being rather quiet and introspective.

"Hey, Maylu?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is something bothering you? You're being rather quiet."

"It's nothing to worry about." Maylu replied, clearly taking evasive manoeuvres.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"Mikaya, it's nothing you should worry about, I'm perfectly fine."

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I don't like talking about my past to people I only just met."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Maylu sighed. "Mikaya, just drop it, okay?"

"Fine, but you've got to stop being so tense and evasive."

"I'll tell you when I feel I'm ready to do it."

Mikaya changed the subject.

"How about you come to my house at some point and we do our homework together?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Mikaya smiled, realising that to get Maylu to open up she needed to show the younger girl that she could be trusted, and to do that she needed to build their friendship.

The next couple of weeks would be interesting, to say the least.

**/**

"...And so a MacroWorm can attach itself to a program and travel undetected as an attachment to standard email, once it wriggles into a computer system it will duplicate itself and start more infections..."

Dex wasn't paying any attention to Ms Mari's lecture; he sent some instructions to GutsMan before returning him to the network hub.

**/**

GutsMan jacked into the hub and walked over to Roll.

"Hey there, GutsMan, how's it rolling?"

"Ooh, Dex likes Maylu; wants take her to movies, guts."

"C'mon get real, GutsMan, she has piano lessons."

"No movies?"

"No way!"

"Hmm... then GutsMan will take Roll to movies!"

"What- _aah_!" Roll gasped as GutsMan put his arms around her.

"GutsMan think Roll nice, what Roll think of GutsMan?"

"I'll show you what I think!" Roll fumed. "ROLL BLAST!"

Roll hit GutsMan with her signature attack, sending him flying back, crashing into the ground with a groan.

**/**

Dex's PET bleeped a warning and he jacked GutsMan out with an embarrassed yelp, catching Ms Mari's attention.

"Settle down, Dex, the bell hasn't rung yet," she took note of the way he was holding his PET. "If you're going to be sending email messages, do it after school."

Maylu was giggling softly at Roll's response to GutsMan's inept attempt to flirt with her. Roll wasn't easily swayed by male Navi's. She had a taste for the heroic type.

MegaMan and Lan were having a quiet conversation of their own.

"An evil NetNavi?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," MegaMan replied. "That's what it looked like to me, and it was fully interlaced in the cyber-fire."

"Then the operator of that NetNavi is responsible for starting all those terrible fires."

"You got that right."

**/**

In the command centre of his secret base the criminal genius Lord Wily, head of World Three, was conversing with one of his agents.

"Your fire viruses were destroyed by a wee blue bloke." Mr Match reported.

"Was it a do-gooder Net Agent that short-circuited my plans?" Wily growled.

"No," Mr Match replied. "A NetNavi, I'll wager a cartful of kilts on it."

"Mr Match," Wily said tersely. "If he shows up again, I want you to delete him!"

"Aye, Mr Wily." Mr Match cut the connection with a wicked grin on his face.

**/**

Lan and Dex met in the study hall as arranged and prepared for battle.

"Here goes, Dex," Lan said firmly. "Get ready! Jack-in, MegaMan! Power up!"

"Heh-ha-ha, jack-in, GutsMan! Power up!"

They connected their PETs to the jack-in ports, sending their Navi's into the cyber matrix.

Dex gave MegaMan a brief once-over and snorted derisively. "Give me a break, Lan. Your personal NetNavi is that wimpy little guy?"

"He's not wimpy! He's MegaMan!"

Dex laughed. "You really think you're gonna beat my GutsMan with that teensy Gnat Navi?"

"You know, you can give up now if you want, Dex." Lan replied.

"You're the one who'll give up. GutsMan, time to show little blue boy who's best,"

"Go get him, MegaMan!"

"Guts, guts, GutsMan, he the best!"

"Bring it on!"

**/**

Maylu was happily playing the piano, completely unaware that down in the kitchen things were about to get rather hot.

**/**

GutsMan and MegaMan were locked in combat, MegaMan eventually opening a gap between himself and his opponent.

"GutsThump, Battlechip in! Download!" Dex slid the chip into his PET.

"Guts...THUMP!" GutsMan's right fist doubled in size.

"Nyaa...!"

"It's all over."

GutsMan swung his supersized fist at MegaMan... who simply blocked it with his hand."

"WHAT?" Dex couldn't believe that one of his strongest Battlechips had been deflected that easily.

"Huh? Alright, MegaMan, blast him!"

"Yeah!" MegaMan smirked and rained high-impact punches down on GutsMan, sending him flying across the arena and crashing to the ground."

"Get up! Get up, GutsMan! Don't let that little wimp beat you!"

"Wait till you see this! Cybersword, Battlechip in..."

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Everyone paused at the cry for help; Roll jumped in and moved over to MegaMan.

"It's Maylu, she's in trouble!"

"Maylu? What kind of trouble?"

"Here's the uplink. Everything exploded into flames!"

The screen showed Maylu coughing and attempting to get close enough to the oven to jack-in.

"This can't be happening!" Dex moaned.

"It is happening." Lan shot back. "MegaMan, listen, I need you to cyber-link there through the internet."

"Transmitting; alright, Roll, let's do this now."

Roll nodded and both Navis vanished in a shower of data bits, beaming themselves through the net to Maylu's house.

"You go too, GutsMan." Dex instructed, realising that the others would need some heavy hitting done.

"Guts,"

GutsMan vanished and followed MegaMan and Roll. In the meantime Lan and Dex took off on skates and scooter respectively, heading for Maylu's home which was, rather conveniently, located next door to the Hikari residence.

**/**

Maylu coughed and struggled to stay upright. Unknown to her however, MegaMan and Roll jumped into the oven's cyber matrix, intent on putting the fire out.

"Talk about a firewall." MegaMan joked; he transformed his right hand into his Buster and opened up on the viruses. However, Mr Match was watching and smirked. "Well, blister me bagpipes. TorchMan, delete that annoying NetNavi."

"Consider him scorched!"

MegaMan and Roll finished off the last two viruses and took a breather.

"Those were the last two."

"You stopped them just in time, MegaMan." Roll breathed. MegaMan suddenly noticed the incoming ball of fire and grabbed Roll before jumping out of the way.

"Who is this guy?" MegaMan breathed. The NetNavi that emerged from the flames had two large burners in place of hands. Flame billowed from the top of his cone-shaped head.

"TorchMan, little man! Time to bring things to a boil!" TorchMan blasted MegaMan with a fireball.

The fire alarm started blaring as Lan rushed into the house and helped Maylu stand up. "Maylu, are you alright? Maylu, speak to me!"

"I'm okay." Maylu managed before breaking into a fit of coughing. Lan helped her out of the house.

Dex pulled up on his scooter just as Lan exited the house.

"Maylu!" He gasped. Lan handed Maylu off to him. Just then Lan's PET started flashing a warning.

"MegaMan! I've gotta upload the Battlechip to MegaMan before it's too late! Dex, I'm leaving Maylu with you." Lan dashed back into the house.

"Wait, Lan, no!" Dex yelled.

**/**

TorchMan sent several balls of flame at MegaMan and GutsMan, sending them falling backwards. They picked themselves up shakily. GutsMan knew he had to try something.

"GutsMan coming...!"

"No, wait, GutsMan!" MegaMan warned him, but the warning came too late as GutsMan was blown backwards by an attack from TorchMan and forced to logout.

"_GutsMan, logging out."_

"No!" Dex moaned. "He's logging out! GutsMan!"

Lan, meanwhile, walked up to the oven, holding a handkerchief over his mouth to block out the smoke, he took a deep breath before dropping it and connecting his PET to the jack-in port.

"You ready, MegaMan?"

"It's mega time!"

"Let's go! Blaster, Battlechip in! Download!" Lan slid the chip into his PET. MegaMan's hand transformed into a blaster, he immediately squeezed off a shot which pummelled TorchMan, knocking him back a few steps.

"Now try this! Cybersword, Battlechip in! Download!"

MegaMan's blaster transformed into a cybersword and he charged at TorchMan, managing to slice his left arm off. TorchMan staggered back.

"Oh, no!" Mr Match breathed. "Logout, TorchMan!"

"_TorchMan, logging out."_

Roll embraced MegaMan. "You did it!"

"Yeah."

The fire guttered and died out. Lan called an ambulance and after examining Maylu the paramedics decided she needed to go to the hospital for treatment. As the ambulance drove away Dex was crying over GutsMan.

"I'm so relieved that Maylu wasn't hurt more severely, and I gotta say, we've got you to thank, MegaMan."

"Hey, come on, I didn't take out old Smoke and Choke all by myself, you came up with all the moves."

"So you'll always be there to help me, no matter what?"

"Just ask."

"Well, in that case, you can do my homework for tomorrow, and make it snappy,"

"You'll never be an adventurer or a scientist if you don't do it yourself." MegaMan chuckled.

"Hey! Have you been talking to my mom or what? I don't have to take this from you. You can be reprogrammed!"

"Nice try, Lan, better get started."

**/**

**A/N: In regards to characters' physical appearances in this story: Roll is basically the same, except that she has 3D hair and her helmet lacks the "energy ribbons" seen in the anime and manga, these are replaced by a pair of parallel vertical yellow stripes. Maylu is pretty much the same save for her hair being a bit longer (reaching just below her shoulders). Mikaya has pale skin, plain complexion, grey eyes and her hair is black and the default female hairstyle from the first two Mass Effect games.**

**Roll's weapons/attacks are as follows:**

**Unarmed Combat: Roll engages her opponent in hand-to-hand combat, dealing a fair amount of damage. This is her default attack method.**

**Roll Arrow: Roll can equip a bow that fires arrows which deal medium damage to an enemy and are capable of destroying enemy Battlechips. This is her ranged attack method.**

**Roll Blast: Roll fires a sustained shockwave from her chest emblem, which is capable of throwing her opponent backwards and dealing splash damage. This is her signature move when Net Battling against other NetNavis**

**Roll Control: Roll is able to trick viruses into feeling affection for her, causing said viruses to attack her opponents. This can work on opponents' viruses too.**

**Barrier: Roll can create a barrier to deflect attacks; this is her default defensive ability**

**Roll is also capable of using Nebula's Darkchips without negative effects on her data; this allows her an advantage against any Nebula-affiliated NetNavis.**

**Battlechips used by Maylu are as follows:**

**Cybersword**

**Widesword**

**Longsword**

**Electrosword**

**Dark Sword**

**Elecblade**

**Aquablade**

**Aqua Tower**

**Area Steal **

**Trident**

**Spreader**

**Blaster**

**Vulcan**

**Darkchip**

**14 different Battlechips in total, how's that for an arsenal? **


End file.
